disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Uniquemusician/Chapter 7 The Escape Part 3
Hey guys!!! Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I have like 3 big projects to do for school this February so don’t expect me to update real quick this month. Well, hope you enjoy!!! Sorry this really about Jack and Blackstar next chapter I will include the guys and Kim. Oh…and sorry if my writing is bad I just wanted to update it quickly. Well anyway… ' ' ' '''Shine always, JJ ' Jack couldn't believe, as he sat there in the dusty old room for about an hour thinking Blackstar would be back any minute to save him from these metal cuffs, because he was pretty sure one of them was cutting through his skin by now. The brunette slumped losing all hope of Blackstar showing up ever again...he was stuck and hated it so much. Jack was never usually the one to get stuck and was so mad at himself for being so weak. I'll he wanted to do was go home take a nice, long hot shower, and hang out with Kim...and the guys at the Dojo. Of course he's stuck in this creepy household dojo thing with crazy people living upstairs. Jack heard his stomach growl and groaned feeling like he was about to die if he didn't get any food soon. Then he heard the creaky door open from upstairs and footsteps coming down. Jack's face lit up in optimism thinking Blackstar was the one coming down to help him out of the metal cuffs, but Jack's face fell as the person who came down from the stairs wasn't the blonde he wanted to see but her...boyfriend he guessed? It was Jake. He walked over and sat down on the dirty floor across from Jack in his same attire as earlier. Jack eyed him suspiciously as he pulled out a pb & j sandwich that was inside a plastic bag and offered it up to Jack's mouth. Jack realizing what his actions met; gave Jake a mean glare saying, "Dude, I may be hungry but you are so....not feeding me." he then smiled and continued, "Unless you'd like to help me out of these things," as he shook the chains that were attached to the cuffs on his hands. Jake smirked and said, "Nice, try." Jack glared and retorted, "It's not like I would have taken it anyway. You could've poisoned me for I'll I know." Jake chuckled and said, "Yeah we could've," as he took a bite out of what should've been Jack's sandwich. Jack shook his head while glaring at the boy sitting in front of him and said, "That's cruel bro real cruel," as he watched him eat the sandwhich. Jack then suddenly asked, "So, why are you doing this?" Jake asked slightly confused, "What do you mean?" Jack rolled his eyes annoyingly and said, "I mean why did you take me here? What's wrong with Blackstar? Why are you doing this?" Jake blinked blankly at Jack's outburst and responded, "You being here is confidential information, nothing is wrong with Blackstar she did her job by bringing you here and I'm doing this because I want too." Jack then eyed the shaggy-haired brunette suspiously and said, "Your lieing through your teeth." Jake said, "W-What! No I'm not!" Jack sneered while still eyeing Jake, "Face it I know you don't want to be here or part of this messed up thing just as much as I do!" Jake sighed and said, "Fine...fine you're right." A silence then just fell over them as they both stared at each other. Jack breaking the silence said, "I've seen the way you looked at Blackstar...you lied last night...you do love her." Jake looked down on the floor in shame and said meekly, "Yeah...so what if I do? Nothing, will ever happen anyway I lost my chances a long time ago..." A voice spoke from behind, "Yeah...they sure are gone." Jake and Jack who were so into conversation didn't hear anybody, come down the stairs. Jake jumped up into a fighting stance turned around from Jack; startled by the sudden voice. Jack startled also by the voice jumped but with the chains and cuffs holding him down he ended up hitting his head against the wall groaning in pain. Jake was in his fighting stance with his shaggy brown hair in his sparkling green eyes glaring at the person before him...Blackstar. Blackstar stood there starring the teenage boy up and down like she was analyzing him with her piercing blue eyes. To Jake's surprise Blackstar was back in her usual attire rather than the new one 'Father' had given her...well except she kept the combat boots. Jake spat, "What are you doing here?" Blackstar who was officially done with the talking and games gave Jake a hard kick to the stomach out of all the pain he had caused her. She then took his wrist and flipped him over hard onto the dirty, old wooden floor. As Jake was down on the floor struggling to get up; Blackstar ran over to a very confused and shocked Jack who was currently cuffed to the wall and floor, she swiped the same key she had thrown out the window earlier from her combat boot and fiddled with the cuffs. Finally after who knows how many seconds she finally unlocked all the cuffs on Jack. Jack got up from his position on the floor and stretched. Blackstar smiled brightly at the brunette stretching before her, feeling like she had just saved the world. Jack noticing this winked at the wavy-haired blonde and let a knowing smirk dance across his face. Blackstar noticing the brunettes actions thought: 'Oh, great. Now he thinks I have a thing for him...he is such a pretty boy.' Jack stopped stretching and walked over to stand beside Blackstar. He asked, "So what now?" Blackstar looked at the brunette cocking an eyebrow while giving him a pointed glare. Jack asked slighthly confused by her look, "What?" Blackstar just shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing, forget it." Jack was about to say something when Blackstar suddenly interrupted with confusion, "Wait....what...where did Jake go?" The brunette and blonde both looked around the room in confusion wondering where the green-eyed boy had run off to. Suddenly in an instant about 8 guys dressed as ninja's jumped out of nowhere in front of the teen boy and girl. Jack and Blackstar instantly went into a fighting stance ready for anything. A ninja mad a first move to punch Jack in the face but the skilled brunette instantly caught the guys fist and flipped him to the floor really hard. Usaully when Jack sparred with his friends he wouldn't flip them so hard...but well they weren't his friends. Instantly by Jack's action all the ninja's went after the teens. Jack and Blackstar both fought back and forth with determination, never giving up this fight. Soon, almost all the ninjas were down except three. As the three came forwards onto both Blackstar and Jack. Suddenly, an idea or memory came to Jack's head. He was remembering the time he had pulled Kim into him at Bobby Wasabi's Mansion and she laced her arms around his neck and he swung her legs around kicking some ninjas in the chest. Jack looked over to the fierce Blackstar and yelled quickly, "Blackstar! Jump into my arms now!" Blackstar gave the brunette an incredulous look and exclaimed, "Jack! Isn't hugging for um...I don't know after we get out of her!" Jack exclaimed hurriedly, "Please! Just trust me!" Blackstar seeing the urgency in his brown eyes gave in and ran jumping into his muscular arms. As Jack wrapped his arms around her waist Blackstar wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack then turned his back to the three ninja's. He then helped Blackstar swing her legs directly kicking the three ninja's one at a time in the chest. Instantly, as Jack let go of the fighter girl's waist she jumped off from him to the floor. They then looked around the strange room for any unknown surprises to come. Jack said, "Hey...what about our stuff?" Blackstar's eyes widened and started, "I..." But she stopped talking once she watched 15 guys dressed as ninja's come down from upstairs. Blackstar knew it was probably really risky but she didn't have any other choice. She looked at the tired brunette standing behind her with a worried look in her piercing blue eyes. She said slowly, "Jack I need you to take out those 15 ninjas and make sure they don't come after me alright." Jack asked confused, "What? Why?" Blackstar said quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I need to get our stuff...Jack please your strong you can do this!" "I'm trusting you!" Jack looked at her with his sincerity and loyalty shown through his brown eyes. He then said firmly, "You can trust me but please tell me what are you gonna do first." Blackstar looked back in front of herself seeing that the group of ninjas had doubled in size and were trying to sneakingly come close to where her and Jack were. She sighed and turned back to face Jack. She said quietly, "There's no time to explain...just please meet up with me once your done." Without letting Jack say another word Blackstar quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs. Jack shook his head and ran his hand through his sweaty brown hair and said fiercely to the 30 ninja's, "Come, on lets do this!" Then went the biggest fight of Jack's life. Line Break... Blackstar burst through the creaky door frantically looking left and right making sure there was no one in sight. She ran in lightning speed down the hall of the household hoping she was going the right way. She then ran into a deep brown wooden door that led inside a dark room. Blackstar looked around remembering this old room. She looked over at an old wooden bed that was on the right side of the room next to the only window. The green sheets on the bed hung loosely off and white pillows were flung throughout the bed, with shredded stuffing laying around the green sheets. Blackstar thought: 'Why the hell would he tear up his bed?' She then dug around through the whole room, flinging sheets off the bed with feathers and stuffing everywhere. She even flipped the mattress off the wooden bed, but to her surprise she found her leather bound black journal underneath. Then she heard the door open from behind her and froze in position as, she heard the door slam and a voice ask, "What are you doing in here?" Blackstar swiftly turned around on her foot to find herself face to face with an angry Jake's sparkling green eyes. He must of only been a centimeter from her face, because she started to feel really hot in this dark room. Jake sneered angrily, "What are you doing in here, Blackstar?" Blackstar put on a fierce look and stared right into his sparkling green eyes that were a little covered by his hair. She thought: 'Wow...he looks really cute...wait shut up!" The blonde girl then snapped, holding her journal up, "What was this doing under your mattress?" Jake opened his mouth but closed it shut and looked down at his feet. Blackstar rolled her eyes at the green-eyed boy actions and snapped, "You are such a coward!" ugh! Just tell me where my stuff is!" Jake turned around to start to walk away, but Blackstar caught his hand and pulled him against herself sneering, "Don't walk away from me, Jake!" The two teens were now chest to chest and face to face with their foreheads touching. They we're both staring deeply into each others eyes quickly getting lost and a silence fell above the two. Suddenly, Jake took Blackstar's hands into his and looked into her piercing blue eyes saying, "Your stuff's safe. 'Father', doesn't know a thing." Blackstar started with worry, "But..." She was interrupted by Jake's lips pressing against hers, then a voice yelled from the door behind them, "What! Blackstar this isn't the time to make out especially with the enemy!" At the sound of the voice Jake pulled away from Blackstar and looked over seeing a shocked beat up Jack standing in the doorway. Jack's tight black undershirt was torn and it looked like he was having trouble standing. Jake then looked away from him and looked back at Blackstar with fierce eyes. He then took Blackstar's hands in his again and put his forehead against hers. He looked down into her piercing blue eyes seeing a tear slip from one. Jake sighed and said sincerely, "Look, you better go they're still after you and your friend. Don't worry your stuff's safe with me especially you're journal." He smirked at the end. Blackstar smiled but then it suddenly vanished. Jake looked at her in concern noticing her actions. Blackstar spoke softly, "How do I know I can trust you?" "After everything, Jake..." Jake whispered, "Your just gonna have to." He then pulled away from her and gave her one last look saying, "Go, they're coming after you," as he walked pass Jack out the door. Blackstar then sighed and ran out the door Jack quickly following behind. The teens ran through halls, rooms, passage ways, and made a lot of turns. Jack thought: 'Wow, this place is bigger than it seems.' He yelled, "Where are we going?!" Blackstar yelled, "You'll see!" She then stopped running as she came in front of a red door. Jack stopped behind her, making sure not to run into her. Blackstar calmly opened the door and stepped inside the big garage. Jack stepped in next to her and looked around in disbelief. Inside this old grey garage were maybe 15...20 red and black motorcycles sitting inside. Blackstar ran over to the smallest motorcycle and swiped a gold key from her combat boot. She then hopped on the bike and put the key in the ignition, turning it to ignite the gas. Blackstar then turned around to see Jack looking at her with a confused expression across his face. The fighter girl smirked and exclaimed, "Come on Jack! Hop on do you want to leave this place or what?" Jack's face changed from confused to bewilderment and he exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! You're fourteen, you can't ride a motorcycle, you don't even have a license!" Blackstar smirked at the frustrated and shocked brunette. She then said, "Ever heard of the phrase age is but a number? Now come on hop on be-" Blackstar stopped talking as she saw the door slam open against the wall and 5 guys dressed as ninja's came running through after her and Jack. One guy yelled, "Hey get off that and surrender Blackstar!" Jack eyes instantly widened in horror as he turned around to see 5 ninja's coming at him. He instantly jumped on top of the motorcycle sitting down behind Blackstar and yelling drive. Usually, Jack would go and fight off the guys, but after fighting those 30 ninja's, while Blackstar was doing whatever; he was way too sore and beaten up to deal with another fight right now. Blackstar put the motorcycle in drive heading towards the metal garage door. Jack's brown eyes widened seeing them go towards the door in a high speed; he yelled, "Hey! How...what are we going to do crash through the door!" Blackstar yelled with sarcasm, "Duh! What do you think we were going to do? This..." She then punched down hardly on a red button that was on the motorcycle and as she pressed the button; the metal garage door came up. The blonde and brunette then flew through the open garage doors on the motorcycle. Blackstar and Jack were ready to get home, feeling like they were free. What the fighter girl and the martial artist did not realize was that...they were still on the run... ''Please Review!!! Love you guys!!!<3 '' ''Shine always, JJ'''' ' Category:Blog posts